Warriors: Dynasty of FireClan
by Siontix
Summary: In the 1940s...far in the Pacific, was a large unexplored forest off the coast of Japan. Amongst the forest were four clans; FireClan, SnowClan, FogClan, and RiverClan. These clans are controlled by cats with a set of codes. Each clan lives for honor; the Daimyo of each clan leading the clan to prosperity. (Will update once F-Zero story is complete.)
1. Allegiances

Warriors: Dynasty of FireClan.

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Fireclan**

**Daimyo:** Shisostar-White-Brown Tom, has unusually long whiskers.

_**Deputy:**_ Sushitail-Black and Pinkish-Orange Tom, is very pacifist.

**Warriors:** (Toms, and she-cats without kits)

Sinoclaw-Brown tom tabby, Ordinary cat who was born in FireClan.

Abunaiclaw-Gray she-cat, short-hair. FireClan born and is usually walking aimlessly around the camp.

Shimasutail-Black tom, ordinary warrior with short black fur.

Fogshade-Black and White long furred tom, eats too much.

Salmontail-White fluffy she-cat, enjoys adventures through the forest.

Crowscar-Black tom, has a large scar on his back from a crow.

**Medicine Cat:** Amnestyheart-A nice brown and white she-cat, secretly resists urge to flirt with other toms.

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old, in training, to become warriors)

Mirukupaw-A white Tom in training, has nice silk feeling fur.

Suilenpaw-A small white she-cat, has fuzzy fur and shiny blue eyes, viewed as the cutest of the litter.

Mongoliapaw-A brown she-cat, knows the Modified Warriors Code by heart.

Sakurapaw-A black tom, is the oldest of the litter and is an unkown out of the area breed of cat.

Chiyapaw-Golden looking she-cat, not as understanding of the code as others.

**Queens:** Rosepelt-Mid-aged she-cat who originally intended on becoming medicine cat.

Snowbank-She-cat known for veering to close to SnowClan territory back in her early days.

Wingedback-She-cat who use to serve as a tactical planner for battles.

**Elders:** Wisetail-Old brown and black tom, use to keep fellow apprentices out of trouble.

Blackear-White she-cat, with one large black spot on her ear.

Aikidoclaw-Brown she-cat, despite being an elder; never participated in a clan battle.

Yamatail-Fully black tom, has difficulty standing on all four legs.

Minttooth-Brown and Black tom, has had an illness for several moons and has not gotten up.

**SnowClan**

**Daimyo:** Brustlestar-White she-cat, has a large pelt of fur.

_**Deputy:**_ Bambootail-Brown tom, can move at incredible pace.

**Warriors:** (To later be revealed)

**FogClan**

**Daimyo:** Miststar-Gray she-cat, is fairly obese; has a very soothing voice.

_**Deputy:**_ Silentstorm-Black she-cat, was originally a clan spy before the Warriors Code was modified.

**RiverClan**

**Daimyo:** Marinestar-Blackish-Blue She-cat, has very bright yellow eyes.

_**Deputy:**_ Waterquake-Black tom, last descendent of the original RiverClan Daimyo.


	2. Prologue

==PROLOGUE==

_The sun was risen, shining down upon the land. _A thick fog was intercepting the suns rays; leaving only a gloomy, unclear appearance. Bamboo trees surrounded the land, a river crossing through the mid-center, and large hills surrounding half of the forest. The grass was remaining still, not one breeze of wind was present.

Three cats carefully ran across the forest not making a simple sound. A black and pinkish-brown tom quickly moved to another bamboo tree then examined his surroundings, the two other cats repeated what he did. The cats ran over to a river and leaped onto some stones, they leaped stone to stone until they were across the river. At last they stopped, there were two cats slightly visible through the fog. The cats started moving again slowly, getting closer to the idle cats. The cats fur colors were soon visible; one orange and another gray. The cats finally got into a stalking position; and prepared to pounce towards the idle cats. Suddenly one of the idle cats sniffed the air and turned their head towards the cats preparing to attack. As soon as the attacking cats saw this; they jumped out of cover and attacked. The cats began scratching, biting, and rolling on each other; screeching and hissing was alarming the forest. Two more cats suddenly came from another side of the river reinforcing the attackers. The defending party was heavily outnumbered; yet they remained fighting. It was five against two at the time, but moments later four other cats came to assist the defenders. Suddenly all of the cats backed off from each other in line formations.

A large black tom moved in front of his line; "FireClan! Why have you brought this attack on us?" he growled. The Black tom was known as _Waterquake_; deputy of RiverClan.

The white and pinkish-orange cat approached him, he was known as _Sushitail_; deputy of FireClan. "My once great friend, believe me when I say that I wish this meeting would be under better circumstances, but our Daimyo ordered this attack."

Waterquake narrowed his eyes, "What possible provocation did we make to enrage your Daimyo?"

"We are only authorized to discuss the terms of our attack with your Daimyo." Sushitail responded honestly. "I am afraid our goal is to contact your Daimyo, by force." Sushitail spoke quickly.

The FireClan cats started growling, preparing to renew their attack. "I recommend not furthering this conflict, and allow us passage to your Daimyo." Sushitail concluded closing his eyes.

The RiverClan cats prepared to defend themselves; "I will not accept this. Either you continue this battle to the point where both our warriors are dead, or we can attend to this in a more honorable way." said Waterquake.

"What are you suggesting we do honorably to settle the dispute?" asked Sushitail.

"A duel, you and me; two deputies, claws and teeth only. If you defeat me our warriors will step down and allow you passage; if I win your warriors must leave. Do this, or continue this fight. Pick your poison wisely." Waterquake concluded.

Sushitail pondered about this for a few moments, but ultimately lowered his tail. "Very well. As I am a cat of peace and honor, me and our warriors will withdraw from this battle with an intended defeat." Sushitail said softly.

The FireClan cats settled down, Waterquake nodded; "Very well. Then be off with you and your warriors, do not expect to be treated with any content in the future, my friend." said Waterquake. He turned around and began moving back to camp with the other RiverClan warriors.

FireClan immediately began leaving the river, preparing to face the disappointed face of the FireClan Daimyo.


	3. Chapter 1

==Chapter I==

_The fog of great ancestors was fading away, the leaves falling from trees were now visible. _Sushitail pranced back into the FireClan camp, the warriors he was leading departed back into their dens. Sushitail stopped in the center of the camp and breathed in, he then proceeded to the Daimyos den. The white fuzzy she-cat apprentice, _Suilenpaw_, exited her den and was observing the deputy. The older black apprentice, _Sakurapaw_, came out next to her.

"The deputy does not appear worn out at all." Sakurapaw stated.

Suilenpaw nodded in agreement, "He has been known amongst the clans to choose non-violent resolutions in troubling matters."

Sushitail kneeled before the Daimyo, _Shisostar_.

"Sushitail, did RiverClan accept our most reasonable resolution to our conflict?" asked Shisostar.

"No Daimyo, victory was within our grasp, though the fog was not strong enough to hide our scent, giving them the overall advantage." Sushitail responded.

Shisostar sighed, "How many of our warriors have departed to StarClan?"

"None Daimyo, we chose to peacefully withdraw from the battle." Sushitail said with disgrace.

"Foolish words!" Shisostar growled. "Yet it was an honorable choice, so FireClan and your ancestors offer our forgiveness to your soul."

Suilenpaw and Sakurapaw walked closer to the Daimyo but did not want to be caught eavesdropping. Suilenpaw could identify a look of displeasure in Shisostar's face; the result of the RiverClan battle was likely bad.

"If RiverClan is truly truthful to the Code of Honor, then they will not attack us until sunhigh because of your truce." said Shisostar.

"The Daimyo from RiverClan has longed for the day that they can own this part of the forest. I know their deputy personally though, he does not thing the same way, which is why I knew he would accept our withdraw." stated Sushitail.

Shisostar nodded his head in approval, then a brief silence occurred between the two.

"Your orders great Daimyo!" Sushitail requested with grace.

Shisostar looked him straight in the eyes, "Yes, I want you to prioritize the feeding and rest of our warriors, by sunhigh I want them patrolling our territory, if any RiverClan cat scent is found; I want all warriors to report back immediately."

"Yes, Daimyo. As you wish."

"Also, what is your current progress in training Sakurapaw?" Shisostar asked.

Sushitail sat back down, "Glorious progress Daimyo, he stays on task and can catch most birds with ease at this point." he responded.

"Then perhaps it is time for you to give Sakurapaw his final assessment." Shisostar recommended.

"Very well Daimyo." concluded Sushitail.

The two cats nodded at each other and parted ways. Suilenpaw ran over to Sushitail right after he stepped away from the Daimyos den. "Deputy Sushitail how did the battle go?" Suilenpaw asked excited.

Sushitail did not stop to talk, "I apologize but that is confidential information only to be shared between Daimyo, Warriors, and Deputy."

Suilenpaw sat still as he continued walking, Sakurapaw ran next to Suilenpaw. "What did he say?" asked Sakurapaw.

"Nothing we can know." Suilenpaw responded disappointed.

"Then it must not be good. The Daimyo usually shares our glorious victories." said Sakurapaw.

Suilenpaw sat motionless for a moment. "Wanna go play?" she asked.

"Enjoy your childish fun while you can Sakurapaw, you are almost a warrior and will have no time to elapse on such childish games." said the she-cat warrior named, _Salmontail_.

Salmontail was a white fluffy she-cat, just like Suilenpaw. Salmontail walked in front of the two apprentices acting prideful.

"What do you want Salmontail?" Suilenpaw responded angrily.

"Respect your superiors brat!" Salmontail yelped back at Suilenpaw.

Suilenpaw had an angry expression on her face, but could not persist on fighting with her; as it was not honorable. Suilenpaw pranced away quickly, Salmontail nodded her head then walked away. Sakurapaw had to handle the hardship of juggling his friendship with Suilenpaw and his clan duties. Suilenpaw walked back into her den frustrated.

Sakurapaw smelled something in the air, something unfamiliar. _It's a cat outside of FireClan! _Sakurapaw ran over to the Daimyos den quickly, "Daimyo! Daimyo!" he yelled.

Shisostar stepped out of his den, "Control yourself young one!" lectured Shisostar.

"My apologies great Daimyo…there is an unfamiliar scent outside of camp, I am positive however that it is a cat!" Sakurapaw reported.

"RiverClan! Those unethical fools!" Shisostar growled.

Shisostar rushed out of his den, "All warriors! Gather around for a mandatory address!" he shouted.

The deputy Sushitail was the first to report to his den, moments later all of the warriors began running over to his den. Many of the apprentices gathered around as well; though they were not directed to.

"Warriors of FireClan! The traitorous nation of RiverClan has unethically attacked us in our territory, defend our sacred grounds, whatever the cost!" Shisostar ordered.

"Yes sacred Daimyo!" the crowd of Warriors chanted. The cats all scattered around the camp searching for the attackers. "Sakurapaw, report back to your den with your fellow apprentices. As the most experienced apprentice of the patch, FireClan entrusts you to protect your clan mates." ordered Shisostar.

"Yes Daimyo." Sakurapaw responded nervously.

It was only moments later all of the warriors ran back into camp with an unknown cat with them. The cat was gray, and appeared untouched by the FireClan warriors.

"Who are you? Speak quickly!" Shisostar asked ferociously.

"My name is Snowstorm, representing WinterClan as a messenger." the cat responded.

"WinterClan? What is your reasoning for trespassing in our sacred land?" asked Shisostar.

Snowstorm sat still. "Our Daimyo is concerned for both our clans, why is it you attacked RiverClan?"

Shisostar narrowed his eyes, and noticed that the apprentices were listening to the meeting. The reasoning for the attack was intended to be left secretive from the apprentices and kits. "Is it not obvious? For the great crime they committed?" asked Shisostar.

"We do not normally concern ourselves with your clan Daimyo, but we need to know if this is an unprovoked attack or not." said Snowstorm.

"Unprovoked?" Shisostar said chuckling. "No, there was no honor in the attack they put on us."

"Then if we are to cast an opinion on FireClan and RiverClan, what is it they have apparently done to you?" asked Snowstorm.

Shisostar was done hesitating to answer to both the clan and Snowstorm. "It was Winter, we needed food badly, and as a gesture of good will, RiverClan delivered to us fresh rats, we decided to give it to half of our Elders…that is when we learned that the rats were carrying a Rat-Borne infection…we were set up."

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 2

==Chapter 2==

_The soft vibrant noise of the cats could be heard throughout the forest, the sound was like a breeze in the air. _FireClan was quickly discussing amongst eachother about the supposed Rat-Borne infection.

"A trap? This is indeed a dishonorable act by RiverClan!" Snowstorm said angered.

Shisostar nodded approvingly, "We have established that the only honorable thing RiverClan can do, is submit to our demands and give half of the river to our territory."

Suilenpaw observed the elders that were standing alongside the other cats, they were indeed sick, many of them were unable to exit their den.

"If what you say is true Daimyo, WinterClan will likely lean towards your side, come Leaf-bare." said Snowstorm.

"Then your clan has our eternal gratitude." concluded Shisostar.

Snowstorm bowed then left the camp, two warriors accompanied him out. "Sakurapaw, the clan thanks you for giving us fair warning of the attack. You may have misread the scent, but if it were RiverClan we would have been ready." Shisostar momentarily entered his den disappearing into the darkness.

Sakurapaw stood still, all the other cats began walking away as if nothing had happened. He looked over at his den, and noticed that Suilenpaw was jumping around with _Mirukupaw_, who was a white Tom in training. Sakurapaw walked over to the two young cats hoping to not be disturbed by Salmontail again.

"Hello Mirukupaw" Sakurapaw greeted.

Mirukupaw turned towards him then dipped his head, "Greetings Sakurapaw, I assume the Daimyo was angry at your false spotting?"

"On the contrary, he claims I did a good deed, thinking of the clans safety" said Sakurapaw.

Suilenpaw walked around Mirukupaw, "Come on guys we should play something!"

Sakurapaw looked at Mirukupaw, he could tell through Mirukupaw's eyes that the decision was up to Sakurapaw. "That sounds fine" said Sakurapaw.

The three apprentices went to an area a short way from the camp, it was flat terrain with a lot of large weeds. No trees were in the area, but the forest was still visible out in the distance. "Okay, I dropped a twig somewhere in the weeds, the first one to find it wins!" said an excited Suilenpaw.

Sakurapaw nodded looking towards Mirukupaw. "Get ready…get set…go!" yelled Suilenpaw. The two cats leaped into the weeds looking on the ground frantically, Sakurapaw's whiskers were pushing back the sharp bladed weeds. Mirukupaw was trying to go anywhere Sakurapaw had not gone, but continued to run into his path. Sakurapaw popped his head out of the weeds to see if Suilenpaw placed the stick anywhere on the outside of the weeds, but there was no stick. _Where is this stick!_ he thought to himself. Mirukupaw after a while of searching was beginning to get frustrated, a few moments later and he finally stopped searching. "Suilenpaw…where is the stick?" he asked.

The two cats came back to Suilenpaw, who was holding the stick in her mouth. She began to laugh having tricked the two. "When did you two ever see me enter the weeds?" she asked. Sakurapaw thought for a minute, it was true, she had never even entered the weeds to hide the stick, she was pulling a joke on the two.

"Well thank you for giving me such an exercise Suilenpaw…" said a sarcastic Sakurapaw. Mirukupaw chuckled, "Oh you are too good…"

Suddenly all of their ears pranced upward, a very loud buzzing noise was filling the air. Suilenpaw's eyes widened, "What is that loud noise?!" she panicked. "Quickly back to the camp!" yelled Sakurapaw.

They ran back to the camp, but the buzzing noise was getting louder, many of the warriors were looking up into the air while sitting. "What's going on!" yelled Suilenpaw.

Sushitail approached the three, "A miracle, look up into the heavens…"

All four of the cats looked into the air, and momentarily the buzzing noise became exceedingly loud, finally the noise appeared darting through the air. "What is that?" asked Sakurapaw amazed.

"A rare occurrence, one of our ancestors are watching over us…" said Sushitail proudly.

"That is our great ancestor?" asked Mirukupaw.

"Yes, it has been told by all clans, that when we pass away into the heavens, we take on the form of one of those large birds. Observe how the bird does not even need to flap its wings, it's skin is a beautiful shining coat of silver." explained Sushitail.

The ancestor flew out of sight, and the buzzing noise began to disappear. "Our great ancestors are also branded with the honorable red circles on their wings, representing the blood they had to sacrifice to let us continue living today." said Sushitail.

_Amnestyheart_, the clans medicine cat walked over. "Do not forget honorable deputy, these great visits are also to send us a message of some kind."

Sushitail puckered his lip, "Ah, that is correct. Perhaps they are lending healing powers to our dying elders…"

Suilenpaw looked sad at the thought of elders dying. "Do you really believe RiverClan has poisoned our elders on purpose?" asked Sakurapaw.

Sushitail nodded, "Of course I do, but I do not believe they intended on infecting our elders, it was likely intended for the warriors and Daimyo. If FireClan is eliminated, they can expand their territory to the shore far north."

Sushitail looked at Suilenpaw and Mirukupaw, "You two should get back to your den, I have business to discuss privately with Sakurapaw and Amnestyheart."

The two apprentices bowed, then began walking together back to their den. Sushitail looked at the two, "The Daimyo…has decided not to hesitate attacking RiverClan after the truce is void."

Amnestyheart widened her eyes, "You mean we are going to attack them tomorrow?"

Sushitail nodded his head, "I have been trying to negotiate a better method of attack with the Daimyo, my idea is to form a blockade on the river, disallowing them passage to fish, this will force them out of supplies which we can then use against them, hopefully keeping the casualties minimal."

Sakurapaw stood tall with a blank stare, "-but the Daimyo is against this action?"

Sushitail shook his head negatively, "No, he is merely concerned with the fact, that we would need a continued supply of fresh kill through the entire day, which you and the other apprentices would need to do for us."

Sakurapaw stood still, shaking somewhat at this comment, "Of course, this is up to you, if you decline this offer, we will push forward with an attack on the camp, we will surely lose warriors unfortunately, but if you accept, and do an admirable job at this along with the other apprentices, I will consider this action as your final assessment, and you will become a warrior at last." Sushi tail continued giving Sakurapaw a blank stare, "Choose quick but wisely…"

Amnestyheart was standing here putting pressure on Sakurapaws choice as well, if he declined she would have her work cut out for her the next day. _Become a Warrior? What will Suilenpaw do without me?_ he thought. _How will my friends think of me if I drag them into this for my own personal gain…_he shook his head negatively.

Sushitail nodded, "Very well…we will simply push on with the attack and-"

"No…stop" Sakurapaw muttered with watery eyes.

The two cats looked at him closely, waiting for his final response.

"I accept."

To be Continued.


End file.
